Injustice: Year Two Issue 12
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 12 (Released September 24, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 23 (Released September 9, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 24 (Released September 16, 2014) Recap Chapter Twenty-Three: Fall of the Gods As the newly empowered Superman floats above the dying Black Canary, Dinah reveals her final trump card: special contact lenses that have streamed the images of their encounter around the world, revealing to over a billion people the true colors of their 'savior'. An enraged Superman flies away, leaving Dinah to die in a pool of her own blood. Killing more Green Lanterns, Superman confronts Ganthet, demanding to know if all this death and destruction was what the Guardians wanted. Meanwhile, John Stewart has been trying to convince the warring Corps to stop fighting when Sinestro approaches him. Feigning concern, Sinestro tries to convince John that the Guardians don't care about the Earth and that this was their ultimate design all along. John refuses to accept this and so Sinestro stabs him through the back with a blade construct. Telling the dying Stewart he will still help them, Sinestro rushes his body over to Hal Jordan, where John dies in his arms. Enraged to lose another friend, Hal demands to know from Sinestro who killed John. Sinestro informs his protege that it was Guy Gardner, and plays on Hal's fury to convince him that Guy planned the entire war and used the situation to murder John so he could become the only Green Lantern of the Sector. Hal then attacks Guy, his rage and constructs overpowering Gardner, who refuses to fight back against his friend and desperately tries to convince him that he never wanted any of this to happen. Sinestro goads Hal on to kill Guy while Gardner tries to remind Hal that he was and still can be the greatest Green Lantern. Refusing to listen, Hal rips off Guy's broken arm and allows the shocked and betrayed Gardner to fall to his death. Chapter Twenty-Four: World's End At the Insurgency's secret base, Batman comes to a horrifying revelation and orders Oracle to stop streaming the images of Superman across the planet. Though Oracle tries to protest, Batman then contacts their people in the field to inform them that the Green Lanterns have fallen and that both Guy Gardner and Black Canary have died. Batman declares that it is over and they cannot win this war. When Oracle tries to tell him that Ganthet may still succeed, Batman disagrees and reveals the consequences of their actions: By streaming the images of Superman murdering someone around the world, they have filled over a billion people with fear and that fear now empowers him thanks to the Qwardian Ring he now wears. Batman declares the Tyrant of Steel to be unstoppable. Indeed, Ganthet confronts Superman, Yellow Lantern and Sinestro and attempts to execute Superman himself with his own formidable power, but Superman is completely unaffected by the attack and snatches Ganthet by the throat before charging him into space, straight into Mogo, ignoring the living planet's beam attack entirely. Superman then pushes Ganthet into Mogo's core and the planet itself into the sun, all the while telling Ganthet that the Earth does not need the Guardians protection and that they can guard themselves. Superman destroys Mogo and kills Ganthet as Yellow Lantern and Sinestro watch on. When Hal asks his mentor what they have done, Sinestro tells him they saved the world. Epilogue In the final segment of Year Two, Doctor Fate locates Black Canary's body and decides to intervene directly. Sometime later, Dinah awakens in a cabin, alive and well, where Doctor Fate explains he has brought her to a different universe, along with her child Connor, where the Oliver Queen of this dimension is still alive though his Dinah died five years prior. Doctor Fate tells Dinah she has sacrificed enough and that he won't take her back. After giving Connor a fond farewell, the mystical Doctor leaves, and Dinah and Oliver greet each other nervously, though both are relieved to see each other again. Featured Characters *Black Canary *Superman *Batman *Oracle *Green Lantern Corps (Group) *Sinestro Corps (Group) *Ganthet (Death) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) (Death) *Sinestro *Yellow Lantern *Guy Gardner (Death) *Salaak (Death) *Zatanna *Doctor Fate *Connor Lance *Mogo (Death) *Oliver Queen (First Appearance) Title "Fall of the Gods". Trivia *The final chapter's title "World's End" is a reference to the Earth 2 weekly series that was published after Year Two's end. Earth 2 is currently being written by Tom Taylor, though he is not one of the writers on the World's End series himself. Gallery Textless INJUSTICE YEAR TWO 12.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital Chapter 23.jpg|Chapter 23 Chapter 24.jpg|Chapter 24 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Year Two Category:Storyline